mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Great Mazinger tai Getter Robot G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu
Toei Doga, Dynamic Production | licensor = | released = 1975-07-26 | runtime = 25 minutes }} is an animated film produced by Toei Doga. It is a crossover anime between the super robots of Go Nagai Great Mazinger and Getter Robot G. It was originally shown in theaters along with Uchu Enban Daisenso. They both premiered in in Japan. As with the rest of Toei's Mazinger Vs. animated films, the events presented in the film are not considered canon to either of the TV anime series, but it is considered a direct sequel to the previous film Great Mazinger tai Getter Robot. Like most of the Mazinger movies, it was shown in some countries outside of Japan where the TV series were broadcast. It is known as Il Grande Mazinga contro Getta Robot G in Italy, Gran Mazinger contra Getter Robo G in Spain and مازنجر الكبير يقاتل جيتا روب in the Middle East. Story Aliens in a spaceship decide to conquer the Earth and begin by attacking the headquarters of the Getter Robot team while the Mazinger was being repaired so it could not go to their aid. One of the team members, Musashi, is killed in the battle with the alien monster Grangen and his vehicle is destroyed, meaning they can no longer form the first Getter Robot. However the laboratory already had a new Getter Robo ready for action named Getter Robo G and a new third pilot is elected. Meanwhile Great Mazinger and his allies fight the invaders' giant robot Bong but it was just bait to lure it out so that the invaders could use their trump card: Pikdron. Getter Robo G arrives to help, but their combined beams only make Pikdron grow bigger. However Great Mazinger's pilot Tetsuya figures out how to strip this defense from the monster and destroys it with a new weapon. The alien spaceship is also destroyed and in the end everyone gets together to grieve the loss of Musashi. Invaders There are three alien monsters that serve as the antagonists of the movie. *'Grangen': Capable of flying and is armed with tentacled fingers, a bladed boomerang, and eye beams from its eyes capable of blinding enemy pilots. It is the only organism of the alien trio. It makes an appearance in Super Robot Wars MX. *'Bong': Is armed with military vehicle style weapons on its body including a tank cannon-like flamethrower on the torso, normal sized tank cannons all around the body, a drill for the right arm, eye beams, and has jets for feet. It is the only machine of the alien trio. It also appears in Super Robot Wars MX. *'Pikdron': The main antagonist of the movie and is made entirely out of light waves, making it impossible to kill unless it is solidified and will absorb energy to turn into its super form. Powers include electric balls from the mouth, emiting electricity, extendable tentacle fingers, an electric beam from its mouth, and in its super form it can fire seven electric beams from the chest and horns. Unlike its two cohorts it appears throughout various Super Robot Wars games and in them gains the ability to make clones of itself by being divided and can swim underwater, however it lacks its super form. Staff *Production: Toei Doga, Dynamic Production *Original work: Go Nagai, Ken Ishikawa, Dynamic Production *Director: Masayuki Akihi *Scenario: Keisuke Fujikawa *Planning: Ken Ariga, Kenji Yokoyama *Producer: Chiaki Imada *Animation director: Kazuo Komatsubara *Assistant director: Johei Matsura *Music: Michiaki Watanabe, Shunsuke Kikuchi *Art director: Tomo Fukumoto *Cast: Akira Kamiya (Ryo Nagare), Junji Yamada (Hayato Jin), Keiichi Noda (Tetsuya Tsurugi), Toku Nishio (Musashi Tomoe), Joji Yanami (Benkei Kuruma), Kazuko Sawada (Shiro Kabuto), Kosei Tomita (Dr. Saotome), Rihoko Yoshida (Michiru Saotome), Yumi Nakatani (Jun Hono), Hidekatsu Shibata (Kenzo Kabuto) See also *Great Mazinger *Getter Robot G *Great Mazinger tai Getter Robot External links * *[http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=145144 Great Mazinger tai Getter Robot G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu] at allcinema *[http://www.animemorial.net/en/m064-Great-Mazinger-tai-Getter-Robot-G-Kûchû-Daigekitotsu Great Mazinger tai Getter Robot G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu] at Animemorial *[http://corp.toei-anim.co.jp/english/film/great_mazinger_vs_getta_robot_1.php GREAT MAZINGER VS. GETTA ROBOT G A Fierce Battle in the Air] at Toei's corporate website *[http://www.encirobot.com/gmazgett/gmazgett-ind.asp Grande Mazinga contro Getta Robot G] at the Enciclo'Robopedia website Category:Anime of 1975 es:Great Mazinger tai Getter Robot G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu it:Il Grande Mazinga contro Getta Robot G ja:グレートマジンガー対ゲッターロボG 空中大激突